


【德哈】爱他还是爱自己？

by Cacia1996



Series: 性爱录像带 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 性爱录像带 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180670
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】爱他还是爱自己？

德拉科最近觉得哈利很奇怪。

每天德拉科到家哈利还是会第一时间出现在他面前，但是变得比以前更黏人了，在他身上蹭来蹭去，比起小猫，更像是欢迎主人回家的小狗，热情到有点过分，圈着他的脖子埋在颈窝里像是要闻一闻他身上的味道；

吃饭睡觉的时候，哈利总是往他身上溜眼神，被德拉科发现了就慌忙转过脑袋假装无事发生，也不知道在看什么。

哈利有什么心事在瞒着他，德拉科是这么觉得。

但是德拉科没有追问，一方面他想等哈利自己说，更重要的是最近他有个大事要处理，没有太多的精力分心别的事情。

他想要关停公司。

第一个炸毛的是潘西。

“你知道公司有多少合约吗！一个个去付违约金我们会破产的！”

德拉科坐在办公桌前心不在焉地转着钢笔。

“那就不签约新人了，把现有的合约消耗完，就行了。”

潘西快要抓狂了，这位大少爷是脑子短路了吗？！

“马尔福你才是学金融的那个！你应该知道没有一个公司是这样运转的！你到底在想什么！”

“我想退出这一行，哈利现在是演员，并且有极大的概率会继续在这条路发展，我应该要做些对他有帮助的事情。”

潘西觉得头疼，她终于深刻意识到陷入爱情的人是一个多么麻烦的存在。

“相信我，对他来说，最有帮助的事，一定是你能多赚点钱。”潘西拍拍德拉科的肩膀决定划过这个话题。

“你觉得电影投资怎么样？”

潘西不说话，看这个样子，马尔福是铁了心要和波特共进退了。

“真是没想到，到头来，还是回到我们各自的专业领域了哈？”

潘西是学艺术的，德拉科是学金融的，电影投资这件事好像确实很适合他们。

德拉科最近就在忙这个事情，解散公司是一件大事，过渡期，然后还要重组新公司，细枝末节，从头开始，德拉科和潘西每天都忙得焦头烂额。

然后忙了好一阵，德拉科忽然想起哈利前段时间的反常，这状态持续有一段时间了，哈利分毫没有要告诉他发生了什么的样子，德拉科觉得不能再坐视不管了。

于是这天在收到哈利发来问他什么时候回家的消息以后，德拉科当机立断收东西准备回家。

“等等等等！马尔福！你不能什么都丢给我做！上周跟你说的报表呢！”潘西堵在门口不让步。

“发你邮箱了，快让开，我已经忙了快两个月，你得让我放假。”

潘西上下打量着德拉科，抱起手臂冲他挑眉:“看你这阵势，后院起火了？波特终于想通要去找个和自己一样的对象了？”

“停止你的胡思乱想，我只是感觉哈利最近总是不安，我这段时间都没怎么陪他，他一直很没有安全感。”当着潘西，德拉科也没什么好隐藏的，索性全说了。

潘西歪着头思索了一会儿:“你肯定没有看前段时间圈子里那个八卦新闻吧？”

“什么？”德拉科皱了皱眉。

“就是那个放弃自己正常人生轨迹为了跟男朋友在一起，结果被出轨的那个小bottom的八卦新闻。他们本来跟你们一样，最开始都是不露脸只跟自己的另一半拍片的小情侣，现在好多人拿你们做对比呢。唉，说真的，那个top我看是眼瞎了，要不是你订婚了，我都想把那个bottom挖过来给你做搭档，绝对是你的菜，性格乖巧肤白貌美身娇体软，噢，叫得还好听。”

德拉科不耐烦地把挡在面前自说自话的潘西推开，不这么做，这家伙能把对方再夸出一篇论文，德拉科时常怀疑潘西做这家公司的真实目的到底是什么，每次给他介绍搭档的时候，比公司入账还兴奋。

不过潘西说的这件事，德拉科不能不放在心上，这些日子哈利的确有变身网瘾少年的趋势，动不动就拿着手机刷各个社交平台，搞不好就看到了，以哈利的个性，准是在脑子里又脑补出了奇怪的剧情发展，莫须有的罪名都给他安好了吧。

德拉科到家的时候，哈利正躺在沙发上玩手机，听见门开的声音吓了一跳，他没想到德拉科这么快就回来了。

“德拉科！”哈利很高兴地踩着沙发蹦到德拉科面前，伸手抱住了他，一如既往蹭进他怀里撒娇。

“在闻身上有没有别人的味道么？事先声明，如果有，那也是潘西的香水，她今天换了新的香水，不要钱一样每隔一个小时要补一次。”德拉科好笑的捏住哈利的后颈，像提着什么小动物一样。

哈利愣了一下。

得，这就是被说中心事了，十有八九啊，每天都在心里演戏呢。德拉科把人抱起来亲了一下，回到沙发上坐下，摸过哈利放在一边的手机解锁，一套动作行云流水都没给哈利反应的机会，再想要抢手机已经来不及了，界面正停在一条推文上，德拉科快速扫了一眼，是一条毫无诚意的道歉声明，明撕暗秀欲盖弥彰的味道不要太明显。

“看了什么八卦新闻也跟我说一说呗，最近忙得都快跟世界脱轨了。”

德拉科顺着点进了对方的主页，下巴压着哈利的头顶刷起了手机。

“也没什么......”哈利小声嘀咕，整个人都被圈在德拉科的怀里无处挣扎，试图转换话题，“最近怎么这么忙？每天都好晚才回家。”

说到这个哈利觉得有点委屈，他就快要进组了，但是最近这段时间德拉科除了晚上回来睡觉，压根就不在家。

“一个，惊喜？”德拉科也不太确定是不是，也不确定能否做成功，他不想让哈利再多分心担心更多事情了。

“对了，设计师拿了好几个设计稿来，我选了几版，你都还没看过。”

上次说完要买别墅以后两人很快就看中了一套房子，独立院落，三层楼加阁楼地下室空间宽敞。德拉科的想法是把挑空的地下室隔断做一个夹层做家庭影院，下层再做一个酒窖，哈利想要在阁楼做一个小书房，德拉科听到这个想法的时候显得有些惊讶，哈利不像是那种有多么热爱阅读的人，最后哈利很尴尬的承认，其实对于图书室他有一种奇怪的安全感，小时候被德思礼家赶出家门没地方去的冬天，他就会去图书馆躲着。

“你还是来我怀里躲着吧。”德拉科当下揉了揉哈利的脑袋把他抱了起来。

到最后也没给设计师一个准确答复，所幸卢修斯给两人推荐的设计公司也不是吃白饭的，收人钱财替人办事，设计师直接出了六个布局设计方案，不同空间不同的改造方式，让人挑选出最心仪的格局。

哈利选了三个放在最上面，不过还是把所有图纸都拿出来给德拉科看。

“我觉得这个可以，把二层打通做你的练习室，我们住三楼采光比较好，走道打通另一个房间做衣帽间，阁楼书屋还有你的奖杯收纳展览。”德拉科把所有的设计稿都翻了一遍，抽出被压在最下面的一张，“上次设计师说这个方案的时候我觉得就不错，怎么？你不喜欢？”

哈利眨眨眼没有马上说话，德拉科又仔细看了一遍哈利挑出来的三个方案。

有一个方案没有电梯，把电梯井的位置在楼梯下方做空了一个半隐秘的空间做书屋，大概是因为哈利说到书屋最主要的功效是给他安全感，所以设计的空间不太大；

还有一个方案把阁楼做成了影院，地下室的夹层做了哈利的练习室，但是夹层没有采光，通透性也不好；

还有一个方案是阁楼做了练习室，三楼的另外一间房间做了一间普通书房的设计，两个房间中间的通道隔出来做了衣帽间。

不过这三个设计的共同点在于，二楼的空间，预留给了儿童房以及活动区域。

德拉科看完图纸重新看向哈利，哈利没有做声，抠了抠自己的手指。

“你想要孩子？”德拉科眉头蹙了起来，他压根没想过这个，在他眼里哈利都还是个孩子呢。

“没有，不是的，就......如果你不喜欢就算了，我只是觉得把二楼整个打通做练习室太大了。”哈利慌张地按下德拉科手里的设计图纸。

“哈利，我没有生气，我只是有点惊讶，你有什么想法告诉我好么，我不能每次都靠猜的。”

其实德拉科是有点生气的，但是哈利惶恐的样子让他一下子就熄火了。

哈利看着他，眨了眨眼睛，眼泪一下子上来了。

“怎么了，你别哭啊。”

德拉科扯过纸巾给哈利擦眼泪，心里哀叹哈利简直就是上天派下来专门降服他的，这幅委屈巴巴的模样实在叫人无从发火。

“我就是......害怕......那个......刚才你看的那个，他们明明很好的，可是在一起那么久，还不是......我就是，你对我越好，我就越害怕，我不想变成那个样子，我不想你会离开我，我......我只有你了啊......”

委屈的心事一旦被戳中，泪腺也就跟着戳破了，哈利抽噎着，眼泪哗哗直流。

德拉科伸手去给哈利擦眼泪。

爱情里面有一个伪命题，叫做到底应该更爱自己还是更爱对方。

很多人都听到过这样的话:

他根本不爱你，只是爱他自己而已；

你应该更爱自己多一点。

前一句话德拉科听过，在他开始第一段关系的时候就听到过很多次，有对方指责他的说他只是爱自己而已，德拉科还疑惑的反驳，我当然爱自己，难道你爱我胜过爱你自己吗？

后一句话最近他听的也不少，潘西抱怨他太看重哈利了，那个以自我为中心的傲慢马尔福哪里去了？德拉科想了想，很认真的说，因为在哈利那里，他的排位一定超过了哈利自己，所以，如果哈利没有那么会爱自己，这一部分就由他来补偿。

这也算是平等的爱情。

德拉科不想要评价别人的事情，他最烦因为别人的事情影响自己的生活，明明都是无关的人，搞得好像很重要似的。

“我们是我们，他们是他们，你不能这样冤枉我，不能把自己代入到全世界所有的不幸里去。”

“他们说......我们很像......他们也订婚了......可是......”

这是悲惨童年给哈利留下来的心理阴影，永远保持悲观，提前接受悲剧会降临，他不相信自己值得这样幸福的生活。

哈利又不吱声了，低着头像是犯了错了孩子，全然一副任凭发落的模样。

这下德拉科真的生气了，他捏住哈利的下巴，强迫他抬头看着自己:“所以你想多弄一个小孩出来，你以为这样就能捆住我了吗？你觉得我是那种道德感很高的人吗？如果真要是需要分开，一个没有血缘关系的小孩，你觉得我会管他吗？最后就只能是你自己一个人带一个孩子，你觉得怎么样？是不是那样至少你不是一个人？”

哈利被掐疼了，认识德拉科以来，这大概还是他第一次见到德拉科冲自己发火，他觉得害怕，抬手抓住了德拉科的手腕，泪花在眼眶里打转。

“你不爱自己，不相信自己值得幸福，永远在患得患失我也就忍了，但是你也不愿意相信我，时刻都觉得我会离开，我都要怀疑你是不是真的爱我了！”

德拉科知道自己说了很过分的话，但是他忍不住，他真的不想再听见哈利说这样的话了，就好像现在的一切只是阳光下脆弱的肥皂泡，任何谁都能戳破美丽的幻影。

德拉科越想越生气，自己做出的那么多努力都是没用的，所有的付出都像是一场笑话。一时间气血上涌，德拉科扭住哈利的手臂把他面朝下按倒在沙发上。

“你不是喜欢这样确认我的存在吗？是不是其实在你心里，我只需要通过这样的方式存在？做你的提款机？做你的按摩棒？”

太过了。德拉科听见自己的理智在喊话。

但是情绪支配的人顾不得许多，身体动作先于理智，再反应过来，他的三根手指都已经插进哈利的后穴了，从来乖巧的男孩这一次匍匐在沙发上拼命挣扎，陌生的恐惧充满了他的身体。

太超过了。德拉科很懊恼，他怎么能通过性来发泄呢？甚至没有润滑剂，就这么生硬的进入，他不能想象哈利该有多疼。

手指撤了出来，哈利连滚带爬逃离现场，蜷在沙发角落，惊魂未定地看着德拉科。

德拉科看了看自己的手指，没有发现血痕，稍稍定下心来。

德拉科强迫自己冷静下来，深吸一口气:“抱歉，我失控了。”

哈利眼巴巴地看着他。

“我想我们都需要一点时间和空间冷静一下，我去楼上，等下你考虑好了，可以来找我。”德拉科站起身，路过哈利的时候还是忍不住问他，“刚才，你受伤了吗？”

哈利抱着膝盖，默不作声地摇摇头。

“那就好，如果不舒服，一定告诉我。”

得到哈利迟缓的点头，德拉科转身上去了二楼卧室，关上卧室门，一拳砸在旁边的墙上。

他失控了。

哈利蜷在沙发上，他听见楼上传来“砰”的一声闷响，吓得弹了起来，接着楼上就没声了。

哈利无措地站在原地，一时间很茫然，接着他又坐回到沙发上，犹豫了一下，重新捡起自己的手机，打开社交软件。

之前为了配合影片宣传，哈利注册了自己的账号，他的关注列表里第一个是德拉科，然后就没了。

哈利分享生活很少，都是一些为了宣传影片公式化的内容，但是不代表哈利不会看评论和私信，相反，他很喜欢看那个，就好像孤独的人忽然拥有了一大群，看不见的，朋友，谁小时候没个幻想朋友呢？

德拉科说过，情色行业说到底还是不被认可的行业，就算做到他那个程度，在很多人眼里也是下贱。

哈利收到过很多消息，让他快跑，离开德拉科，为了自己的前途着想；

还目睹了一些粉丝无端的争吵，一些人说让他们千万不要分手，另一些人说凭什么，哈利应该要多为自己的人生考虑。

什么啊，说得好像有多了解自己似的，他现在过的整个人生都是德拉科帮他考虑出来的，他怎么会离开德拉科呢？

前段时间，评论区的风向又变了一波，好多人跑来留言，说让哈利跟德拉科要好好在一起啊，他们是虚假的网络世界唯一真实的爱情了。

然后哈利就看到了那条八卦新闻。

好多人说爱情不值得，为什么这么傻，因为一个人放弃自己的人生呢？

「人生不是只有爱情啊，怎么这么傻呢？只有自己爱自己才会得到平等的爱情吧。」

评论的热度很高，哈利看了心里很不是滋味。

没有人教过哈利，应该怎么去爱一个人，他只是用自己的本能去爱了，如果他们说的这样才是对的，那自己又算怎么回事呢？

「说到底，爱情也是有保鲜期的吧？三年不错了，以前的深情是真的，只是保质期一过变质了而已。」

这样的言论更叫哈利惶恐。

他跟德拉科在一起有两年了吧，这个认知就好像有谁给他按下了倒数的时钟一样让人不安。

哈利点进德拉科的账号，上一条更新还是他们录制的那条“求婚”视频，从那往后再无更新，但是底下的评论更新迭代的倒是很快。

宣传期，大家催他帮哈利宣传；

颁奖季，大家又催他出来祝福；

完了最近的八卦新闻，底下的人又开始扯什么其实德拉科也没那么爱哈利，订婚以后就再也没有和哈利互动过，也没有晒过和哈利有关的一切，果然性是最不可靠的爱情关系。

「哪有人会愿意和真的打心里爱的人拍这种东西还供人观彰啊？你们意淫也就算了，居然还真情实感的相信porn里面拥有爱情？真逗。」

哈利看了又觉得生气，你们凭什么胡乱猜忌他的真心？

那你呢？你的不信任，不也是在猜忌他吗？你明知道德拉科根本不在意别人的，他只在乎你，你为什么要伤害他，他对你还不够好吗？

哈利锁了手机坐在沙发上盯着面前的茶几出神。

其实，细究起来，不管别人说他们有多像，本质上根本不一样。

从一开始，德拉科就在劝他不要入这一行，后来也一直挡在他前面保护他。

哈利自己对人生没有规划，讨生活的人不配拥有未来，是德拉科拉了他一把让他体验到了“正常人”的生活。

你看，根本就不一样嘛。

哈利又坐了一会儿，决定上楼找德拉科。

德拉科站在卧室的落地窗前，哈利推门进来只看到他逆光的背影。

哈利吸了吸鼻子，走过去站在德拉科身边，两个人谁也没开口说话，沉默地站了一会儿，哈利伸手勾住了德拉科的手指。

德拉科叹了口气，反手握住了哈利。

德拉科刚刚也想了很多。他必须承认，说到底，人还是自私的，不管潘西说再多波特是你现在生活的第一位，到头来，他肯定还是以自己的感受优先，如果有朝一日，疲惫感超过了对哈利的关心，他是会离开的。

可是哈利不是的，哈利就只是以他的感受优先，并没有多么关注自己的不安。

感情的天平就这么悄悄地发生了倾斜。

“你现在怎么想的？”德拉科牵着哈利的手问他。

“我......我不知道，我真的不知道，没有人教过我。”哈利攥紧了德拉科的手小心翼翼地回答。

“那我教你。”德拉科很认真地看着哈利，“你不要听别人的话，他们不对你负责，你相信我吗？”

哈利点点头。

“我要你，把自己放在第一位，如果你不能爱自己，如果你永远觉得自己不配得到现在的一切，那我做的事情，都没有意义。”

哈利又下意识低下头，但是德拉科抬起他的下巴，让他看着自己的眼睛。

“所以，你以后要把自己的感受都说出来，尤其是不开心了，感到不安了，我要你告诉我，我不可能每次都能猜中你的感受，我不可能知道你每天的遭遇，如果你不高兴了，我要你告诉我。”

承认自己的负面情绪，是认可自己的第一步。德拉科很清楚为什么自己可以活得那么自我，是因为小时候纳西莎和卢修斯的纵容，当然，这也不是什么褒义词。不过这也是他后来离开家以后才意识到的，不止一个人说过他自私，说在外面没有人应该忍受他的任性，少年的锐气被社会打磨，傲慢和自负最后变化成他现在的成熟和自信，德拉科也在庆幸自己在刚好的时候遇到了哈利。

“还有，以后我们都不要把负面情绪带进性爱里，如果你不安了，就告诉我，不要在这种事情里面找安全感。”德拉科深吸了一口气，掌心贴着哈利的脸颊，用拇指蹭了蹭哈利眼底的皮肤，“我也不会再有下一次，我不能伤害你，哈利。”

要说不安，其实谁都有，谁能敢保证自己在感情里拥有绝对的自信了，就算是德拉科也会想，哈利当了演员就会见到一个不同的世界，也许更大的舞台会让他见到更多更好的人，谁能真的保证感情永远不变质呢？

所以你看，德拉科也会害怕，想和哈利走得更远，他想不出别的办法，便想着至少要确保走在同一条路上，可是付出了那么多，到头来得到的依然是哈利的惶恐，不安在层层累积，这让德拉科很受挫。

哈利“嗯”了一声应下来，蹭过去抱住德拉科。

“哈利，你值得现在的一切，不要怀疑自己了，好吗？”德拉科被抱住的时候忍不住这么请求。

在感情里到底是应该爱他还是爱自己？这是一个伪命题。

所有人都想要得到第一位的偏爱，但是如果你不相信自己值得这样的偏爱，得到了也无法享有，爱自己一定是一切爱意的源起，相信自己值得，才是对爱人的付出最好的回应。

可是没有人教过哈利这一点。

哈利18岁以前所有的记忆，就只有德思礼家永无止境的惩罚和羞辱，好像他的存在是一件多么沉重的累赘。

哈利这么想了，于是这么说了，刚才德拉科说过，如果感到不安了要告诉他不是吗？

德拉科把哈利抱在怀里，俯身给了他的男孩一个轻柔的吻。

“不，你的存在，是美好的珍宝，你知道吗？我小的时候，我母亲常说，我值得这个世界上最美好的一切，我值得你，你就是最美好的。”

哈利又忍不住哭了，靠在德拉科肩膀上直蹭眼泪。

德拉科抱着男孩拍打他的后背，没关系，如果没有人教过男孩怎么去爱，他会手把手的教给他，总会用爱治愈童年给哈利留下的伤痕。

德拉科一年没有动静的社交平台突然更新了。

当然，一如既往的美学至上——

一间正在装修的房子里，两个人牵着手逆光站在窗前，剪影看不见表情，但是可以看见德拉科低头在吻他的男孩，光线从两人中间晕过来，在画面上留下一串光斑。

文案是“我们的家”。

「天呐，你们终于出现了，是为了让大家放心吧！真好啊。」

「不是，哈利说照片好看而已。」

「以后要多多出现啊，我们都很想你们啊，想一直看着你们这么甜蜜下去！」

「但是我不想让你看。」

「发个照片连脸都不肯露，是为了日后好劈腿吧？」

「发个评论都不敢当面说，是害怕出门会被打吧？」

哈利拿着手机靠在德拉科身上看他回复的那些评论看得直乐，德拉科在跟设计师敲定最后的方案。

“你确定要楼梯底下的隔断做书屋？太小了，这个空间摆满书以后只能坐得下一个人，而且没有电梯不方便吧？”

德拉科敲了一下哈利的脑袋。

“电梯的话可以在楼梯扶手这一侧装升降梯。”设计师贴心的把方案标了出来。

“我还是觉得不行。”

哈利歪着头想了一下:“本来楼上有一个正经书房了，这里就只是让我躲一躲而已的嘛。”

“你为什么觉得我会允许你一个人躲进这种地方？我是不会把你一个人留在这种楼梯底下的小柜子里的。”

“我早就从柜子里出来了好不好。”哈利抱怨了一句。

设计师忍不住笑出了声。

“我觉得没有。”德拉科斜了设计师一眼又转回头瞪着哈利，“有时候你让我觉得你还被关在你说的那个碗柜里，我更不会给你一个和那一模一样的环境陷在里面自怨自艾。”

“但是越是害怕的东西越要去面对啊，只会逃避的话，逃跑速度不够快是会被追上来的。”哈利拉住德拉科的手臂撒娇，最开始哈利没有这样的想法，但是当设计师拿出这个设计稿的时候哈利立刻产生了这样的念头。

当年那个阴暗逼仄的碗柜关住了他，他想要逃离。

“你怎么歪理这么多啊？现在需要你一个人去面对这个吗？如果你需要一个人独处的时间，二楼有一半是你的空间，总之，就算这里做书屋，我也不准你一个人躲在这里。”德拉科轻轻掐住了哈利的脸。

设计师一时有些晃神，举起手机拍了一张楼梯下面的空间图，结果把站在旁边争论的两人也拍了进去。

德拉科马上警觉地抬起头看向他。

“其实如果不做封闭空间，可以不做柜门，把这里整个延伸出来，做成半开放的空间，一半在里面一半在外面。”设计师立刻丢出了自己的方案，然后才找了个借口，“我看二位刚才互动很可爱，帮你们纪念一下，刚才马尔福先生不也让我帮忙合影了嘛。”

“这个方案还行，照片发给我，然后删了。”

哈利凑过去看了一眼刚才的照片，不比之前德拉科发的那张唯美，但是画面确实挺温馨的，顺手也讨了一张过来。

那天稍晚一点，从来不分享自己生活的哈利也在自己的社交平台上更新了一条。

照片就是设计师抓拍的那张，两个人站在楼梯底下的转角处争论，哈利拉着德拉科的手臂看起来就在撒娇，德拉科捏着他的脸埋怨。

配文是“德拉科说不会再让我回去柜子的，我早就出来了好不好啦！”

在满屏“lol”和抖机灵的评论中得到热评第一的是——

「装修真的很容易引发争执，所以德拉科今天才这么mean吗？小宝贝千万不能让自己受委屈！要时不时上来报平安让我们放心啊！」

底下有哈利回复——

「德拉科不会让我委屈的，他可能是舍不得冲我发火结果殃及无辜了实在抱歉，不过大家不要太关注我的生活啦，期待能够有更多的作品和大家见面。」

德拉科也追了一条回复——

「谢谢各位关心哈利，但是你们不是他，不要代替他去感受，他如果觉得委屈自己会告诉我，祝大家都能过好各自的生活。」

****\- END -** **


End file.
